Today, automobile manufacturers are adopting driver assistance technologies to assist a driver in a vehicle. As known, the driver assistance technologies may include adaptive cruise control, collision warning system, and automated braking systems. The adaptive cruise control is used in the vehicles with an automatic transmission. The adaptive cruise control typically adjusts a speed of the vehicle to maintain a set vehicle speed and adjusts the speed of the vehicle to maintain a predetermined distance from another vehicle. Similarly, other driver assistance technology assists the driver to run the vehicle.
As the driver assistance technologies are evolving, a liability of risk associated with driving the vehicle has shifted from the driver to driver assistance technology. When the driver assistance technology is used in combination with the driver driving the vehicle, the risk may be shared between the driver and the driver assistance technology. For example, when the driver assistance technology is in use and the driver supersedes controls of the driver assistance technology to run the vehicle, the driver may be liable for any risk possessed during the drive. In another example, when the driver assistance technology takes control of the vehicle such as in self-driving or autonomous vehicles, the driver assistance technology may be liable for any risk possessed during the drive. Similarly, when the driver is driving the vehicle, the driver may be liable for the risk possessed during the drive.
The risk possessed by the driver and the driver assistance technology may be assessed by insurance companies. Assessing the risk using the information collected by the driver assistance technology and other systems is a computationally complex task as the amount of the information may be huge and the information may continuously vary. Moreover, the factors to be considered for assessing the risk may differ according to the driving conditions.